Imagine The Imaginary
by aNiMaAyAnGeL
Summary: ...time ticked away...love built...hate blurred visions....will she be able to bring them all togther..before the neverending war begins? will she able to bring them together....to tell him the truth? IZAN.x? CH.1 UP!


"Why am I trying to live…when I'm just waiting to die?" a beautiful crying woman said to her reflection in the still pond.

"Sister, remove your being from that wretched pond and join me inside. I fear you will leave me and dive into that pond." A deep chocolate covered voice called to her.

The sun set was visible from a peaceful, serene garden, in which the Kamakura twins resided. Izanami and Izanagi lived alone in a castle-like mansion with each other in a secluded place located somewhere in Musashi.

When Izanagi looked at his sister and saw her beautiful saddened face glowing in the moonlight, a pang of guilt struck him. He would always leave her alone for weeks on end, telling her he was getting food for them, yet he didn't always go straight away to a village.

The truth is, he was seeing a pretty young woman with long black hair that was kept in a bun with deep crimson eyes that told a story of pain and imprisonment. At first, he didn't want to go home because of the fear that the wind witch would find him and his sister, but his feelings of deep hatred turned into an odd love. **(A/N Yep…it IS Kagura)**

Izanami has never seen another living being (human, demon, or half demon) besides her brother. She has been imprisoned in her home by Izanagi since her birth. Ever since she was ten, her brother was very protective over her and her well being. He told her every night that he didn't want something to happen to her, and he wouldn't even know it.

When Izanagi came home from his "travels" he brought many books for her to read and hopefully learn about life outside her doors. He thought the stories would make her want to stay far away in isolation from the outside world, but in turn just made her impatience grow more and more each passing day.

Izanagi raised Izanami to be poised, skillful, talented, strong willed, intelligent, and innocent, and that is just what she became. She spent long, strenuous hours mastering the arts of swordsmanship, archery, spearing, assassination, and hand to hand combat.

She was raised to hide her emotions from her brother, for he said showing emotions will be her demise. And although Izanami was innocent, graceful, elegant, and very beautiful; she was also very deadly.

"One day I will leave this place and become one of the outsiders." Izanami whispered incoherently into the still night air before she fell into a sleep full of hope and excitement.

Izanami awoke to the suns' rays gracefully hitting her face, basking her in warmth and ambition.

"I will leave today" she whispered, voice void of emotion.

Izanami got up and grabbed the things she needed for the journey; Hundreds of multicolored kimonos in different styles, her barrettes, her weapons, and other items that she decided useful.

Bags in hand, Izanami snuck skillfully and nimble through each room, listening and watching for a sign of her beloved twin brother. By the time Izanami reached the kitchen, she heard the quiet squeaks of floor boards, and fled to her backyard quickly.

She ran through the garden, hearing her heart beating in her ears. Fear welled inside her as realization hit her; her brother was right behind her. Izanami reached a steep slant, signifying the end of the road for her. Without much thought or regret, she closed her eyes and jumped.

MEANWHILE………

"SIT!"

CRASH

"What the hell was that for? I think your brain is broken or something!"

"It is _not_ broken Inuyasha! Maybe if _you_ acted a little your age I wouldn't have to s-i-t you all the time!"

"Maybe if _you_ stopped and _thought_ that maybe I was the innocent one here, I _would_ act a little my age!"

As the two individuals fought over kami knows what, out in the distance the not-so-holy monk Miroku was talking to the demon slayer Sango.

"Sango dearest, why can't those two share the same bond you and I share together?"

"Because there _is_ no bond between us Miroku!" Sango gritted out.

"Why Sango! Your harsh words wound me so!"

"Get a grip Monk."

Miroku tried to feign hurt, but failed at the attempt. Trying to find something to entertain himself, an object fell out of the sky and landed on his unsuspecting lap.

OOF

"MIROKU! STOP MESSING AROUND AND….what the hell is that!" Inuyasha blurted out.

MEANWHILE…….

Izanami got up slowly and rubbed her blurry eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. Looking around, she saw a beautiful waterfall flowing onto the rocks below, creating a peaceful sound.

Trees surrounded her, indicating that she was in a field of some kind. Looking down at herself, Izanami found her kimono soak and wet, from being in the middle of a river, and searched for her bags. With no sign of her bags, she got up and let her shiny black hair out of the bun she had it in and ran her fingers through it, soothing her mind.

"Where am I?" Izanami said aloud.

Frustrated, she waded out of the river, and gasped at the beauty of all her surroundings. The tall forest trees seemed to be swaying peacefully in the cool, summer breeze. The flowers also seemed to be dancing delicately, twirling back and forth, in tune with the breeze. The sakura fell gracefully down onto the green grass, the pink blossoms contrasting with the green blades of grass.

Izanami, taking another glace over her shoulder at the beautiful field, continued walking in a constant direction, in search of anyone but her brother until something caught her eye. Before she could register the person in front of her, she was knocked out cold.

MEANWHILE……..

"What the hell is that!" Inuyasha blurted out.

The Inu-tachi looked curiously and cautiously at the human or demon that landed on Miroku's Lap. Shippo, being the young soul he is, came closer and poked it.

"Child, refrain from poking me before I rip your finger off" The inanimate object said.

"Kagome! Kagome! It is going to bite my finger off!" Wailed Shippo.

Kagome, being the protective (**a/n wannabe) **mother that she is, stepped right up to the object residing on Miroku's lap and poked it.

"Listen here you…you thing! Don't talk to Shippo like that! He is only a little kid. Geez. Give him a break." Kagome blabbered on, not noticing the object stood up and was looking down on her.

"Woman, I highly recommend that you stop poking me." He turned to Miroku.

"I apologize for landing on top of you. I am in pursuit of my twin sister who ran away from me this morning. I must find her before something horrid happens." With that, he turned and started to walk away from the shocked Inu-tachi.

"Hey, you prick! Come back here and fight like a man!" Inuyasha said loudly as always.

Izanagi turned around very nimble and gracefully. His beautiful navy colored eyes looked back to the Inu-tachi.

"I have no time, nor do I wish, to engage in a battle with you. I must find my sister." Izanagi said in a deadly voice.

"May I ask you name?" Miroku said.

"Sukoshi, Izanagi."

"Izanagi, (**a/n I will drop the formalities that my country uses cuz im betting most of you won't get them: )** my name is Miroku, and I would like to ask if you would accompany us for the time being, if it's alright with you. You look like you don't know where you are going."

"Thank you Miroku. I accept your invitation." Izanagi replied.

"Now just hold on a minute. Who died and made YOUR ass in charge Miroku!" Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Now, now Inuyasha, this man isn't from around here and probably needs help finding his lovely young sister…OW!"

MEANWHILE………………………

'_where the hell am i?' _ Izanami said to herself.

She looked around and all she saw was white washed walls.

"Awake already?" a deep voice said to her.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think it is?**

**Well, who do you want it to be?**

**Ill take suggestions.**

**Review please!**


End file.
